All is fair in Mutant love and war
by oceanbang
Summary: After twin mutnats play with the X-men, craziness ensures. Ch2 Wolverine in a tutu! Oh no! Ch3 Rahne gets seductive! Please R&R. Suggestions for story welcomed.
1. The Twins' Plan

Oceanbang here, to tell you about this story. Summary: Two twin mutants attack the X-men, and leave them all in a state of utter lack of common sense and odd choices for love. Things get really crazy. Please read and review, and if you have any suggestions for the story, please send them in.  
  
And now onto the start of...  
  
All is fair in Mutant love and war

Gray clouds covered the entire sky, giving an overcast weather condition. Despite the upcoming rain. Bayville was as busy as ever. The citizens were buying, selling, trading, but not talking. There was a lack of trust in the air as well. Most people looked at each other with disgust, thinking their fellow Bayville citizen was a mutant. The town had dropped to a lower level.At Charles Xavier's mansion, the atmosphere was a quiet and dull one. All of the students were resting or sleeping or just being bored. It had been only a few days ago that they had fought the biggest battle since the X-men had been formed. Apocalypse had been defeated, but it had not been easy.Currently, Rahne Sinclair and Jubilation Lee had rejoined the X-men, as had the Cajun mutant known as Gambit and the wild Tabitha Smith. Charles Xavier had greeted them with open arms, and told them that the week would be danger room session free and school free, as most of the X-men were still recuperating.Bayville had grown more hatred toward the X-men. Even though they had save the world from Apocalypse, most people still discouraged them.But two mutants in who had recently located to Bayville had their sights set on the X-men. Two twin mutants with powers that worked together. They didn't not want to join the X-men or banish them, nor make friends or enemies. They anted to make them their experiments.Tessa and Tom Calderidge decided to put their plan to action starting at school. They would gain access only by tricking their fellow classmates and mutants. And they decided to start soon.Three days later, the X-men were all sent to school. Some of them resented going back, but most were just glad to get out of the mansion. They all disliked the fact that they would have to be around people who thought they were freaks. The first bell to signal the start of a school day sounded, and the gloomy X-men teens separated into groups, and head for their first period classes.Tessa and Tom Calderidge had all the same classes, and shared the same class with most of the X-men. The twin seventeen year olds were ready to put their plan into action. All they had to do was both come in physical contact with all of the X-men, which proved to be a tough task. So they decided to only experiment on some of the X-men. All would be affected by the outcome, but only about half would be subjected to the mutant powers.Tessa and Tom worked as a team. Together, they could mix up the love between the X-men and cause them do irrational and unusual things.By the end of the day, the twins had made a list and checked off all the mutants they had come in physical contact with.  
"Scott Summers, Kurt Wagner, Bobby Drake, Ray Crisp, and Sam Guthrie." Tom listed out loud to his sister as they stood in the light drizzle of rain just outside the high school.  
"Jean Grey, Rogue, Amara Aquilla, Tabitha Smith, and Rahne Sinclair." Tessa added slowly. "Now tonight we can call the Professor, and tell him we'd like to stay at his place."  
"And then we can cause our havoc and study them."  
The twin mutants chuckled, and started to walk home, quietly enjoying the drizzling rain.A/N: Short, sorry. The story picks up next chapter. Please review and if you want to see a character to some crazy things, or if you would like a very uncommon couple, please send in suggestions in the review. Oh, and by the way, the ages of the X-men are different. They are the same ages as in my other story: A Phoenix's Ashes. The ages are mostly just older than the show's ages. 


	2. Little Miss Wolverine

This is how most of the format for the chapter is going to be. Not very long, and they will be focused on one person mainly, or a couple. Please review and give suggestions. And now to the second chapter...  
  
Little Miss Wolverine  
  
It was the morning of a new day, and it was the weekend. So as it always has been, the X-men were busy making plans, asking questions, and preparing breakfast. The adults watched to make sure nobody would burn down the kitchen or start a food fight. It would not of been the first time. But the two newest mutants to the team weren't even in the kitchen. They were having a discussion in the library.  
"I think we should go after that big guy, Wolverine." Tessa suggested.  
"We don't have any control over him." Tom objected.  
"But we already have control on plenty of the others. All we have to do is direct some of it at him."  
"Did you have anything in mind?"  
"Well actually..."

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
The mysterious man named Logan quietly watched the students prepare a huge breakfast feast. But he decided they didn't need his supervision and he wasn't hungry anyways. The gruff mutant made his way back into his room, happy he had been able to escape so easily. If Chuck said something to him, well he'd take the punishment of leaving the breakfast watching. But he had a lot of doubt that Chuck would say anything. The man respected Logan's behavior and most of his choices.  
Logan opened his door to his room and sniffed the air. Someone was coming up behind him. Actually, two someones. Logan had no need to extend his adamantium claws, as he did not smell danger. He ignored it and made his way to his bed. But then he started to feel woozy, and an odd sensation started to befall him. He wasn't sure what, but then strange and bizarre feelings started to emerge, and he knew what was happening.  
"Aw hell", was all he got out before passing out.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
"Kitty, I really don't think Logan would like one of your cookies right now." Scott suggested, moving toward the trashcan.  
"Why not? You liked it didn't you?"  
_ Almost there,_ Scott thought, nearing the open trashcan.  
"I just don't think he's ever been fond of your cooking Kitty. Not that it's terrible or anything." Scott inched backwards more, and quietly dropped one of Kitty's cookies in the trash. He sighed out loud.  
"Well, why don't you go up to his room Scott and give it to him. And then if he likes it, you can come and tell me."  
"I don't think that will help, Kitty."  
"Please, please, please Scott? Come on?" The younger girl gave him puppy dog eyes that finally cracked his resistance.  
"Fine, but you owe me." Scott answered in defeat. Kitty did a cheer and Scott took the cookie, and headed out of the kitchen.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
After reaching Logan's room, Scott tapped on the door.

"A visitor! Come in, come in!" Scott jumped back from the door. Had that just been Logan's voice. But, it was way to squeaky and loud. Scott nervously pushed open the door, and saw something he had not ever expected. His eyes widened behind his ruby quartz shades, and he accidentally crushed the cookie in his hands. Scott started to lose his balance, so he clung to the doorway for support. "L-Logan!! Why the hell are you dressed like that?!" Scott shouted in fear.

Logan giggled and stood up. Instead of his usual outfit, he was wearing a bright pink ballerina suit with a puffy pale pink tutu. There was blush on his face, and a ribbon in his hair. Scott was so mortified he could not even scream.

"Don't shout Scotty, I'm just practicing. Wanna see?" Scott shook his head so hard that his shades bounced. He turned to run away, but Logan pounced on his back, knocking him onto the ground. _So he hasn't lost his strength or speed, but he's certainly lost his mind!_ Scott tried to get away, but Logan was pinning his legs to the floor.

"Logan, stop it!!! You're crazy!!!" But Logan wouldn't let Scott go. He finally stood up, but gripped tightly on the back of the collar of Scott's T-shirt. "Let me go!!!" Scott started to punch Logan in the side, but it still didn't stop him.

"Oh Scotty, you need to really calm yourself and try on this tutu. I think it goes with your pretty shades." This made Scott scared even more. He took off running, but Logan was still gripping onto his shirt. Scott struggled and struggled, but all it did was stretch out his collar.

"Let me go Logan!!" Finally, Scott's T-shirt started to rip, and he was almost free. Scott pulled harder, and the back of his shirt tore off, leaving Logan with a large piece of Scott's shirt, but no Scott. Scott tore down the hall, Logan right behind him. He passed Jean on the foyer stairs. She saw Logan and screamed. But then exploded in laughter, clinging to the railing. Scott almost made it out of the foyer, but Logan tackled him. He forcefully tried to yank the tutu onto Scott's waist, but feeling without any alternate options, Scott blasted Logan off of him with an optic blast. Before Logan could get up, Scott took off.

"I guess that means you don't want to have a tea party with me then."  
  
A/N: I hope you enjoyed the chapter. Please review. Next chapter: _Rahne the Seductress_


	3. Rahne the Seductress

I don't own any of the X-men evolution characters from the show.  
  
Rahne the Seductress  
  
_Tea party?_ Rahne Sinclair thought quietly after she had  
heard someone ask about it. It had sounded like Mr. Logan, but Rahne  
just laughed at the thought and went back to eating her eggs and  
toast.

She started to dreamily wonder about some of the guys at  
the mansion.  
_Scott's nice, real nice. But if I bet if Jean saw any  
girl's paws on her man, they would end up thrown out the window.  
Bobby's good too, he's hot. And cold. Rahne laughed at her own joke.  
Sam is good looking too, but he's kinda shy, and I think he likes  
someone else. But Roberto, as cocky and tempered as he is sometimes, I  
like him the most. We really connected on the trip to the Redwood  
forest with Mr. McCoy. I hope he likes me too._

_  
_ Rahne finished her breakfast and washed off the plates. As  
she finished, she started to feel sleepy.  
"That's strange." She blurted and then yawned. "I just  
woke up about two hours ago." The wolf-morphing mutant yawned again  
and sat back in her chair, laying her head on the table.  
  
Scott Summers rested on his bed, trying to catch his  
breath. He had just eluded Logan the ballerina, which really  
frightened him. Scott knew he had to tell the Professor. Logan was  
probable to scare someone else.  
Scott slipped off his torn T-shirt, and tossed it on the  
floor. He had started finishing for another one, when a hand touched  
his bare shoulder. Scott spun around to see Rahne looking at him  
seductively.  
"Lookin' good Scott. I hope you didn't mind me intruding.  
I just couldn't stay away." She said sweetly and seductively.  
"What the hell Rahne?! Why is everyone acting so weird?!"  
Scott shouted, but Rahne pushed him on his bed. She sat on his waist,  
and stared into his face.  
"Oh come on Scott. You know I want you. Why do you have to  
be so silly?" Rahne asked as she squeezed Scott's broad shoulders/  
"Rahne, this is wrong. There is something wrong with you.  
And there is something wrong with Logan. I really hope you didn't see  
him. But we have to find out what's going on."  
Rahne put her finger to Scott's lips and moved her hands  
down his chest. Scott finally pushed her to the side on his bed, and  
sat up.  
"I have to make sure nobody else lost their mind." Scott  
stated briefly. He slipped on a T-shirt and rushed out.  
Rahne pouted on Scott's bed, and then sniffed the air. She  
smelled Bobby nearby. Spring to action, She raced out of the room.  
  
Bobby Drake was walking down the stairs when he heard someone come down behind him.  
"Rahne?" Bobby asked as he saw her.  
"Hey their, my snowman. I'd like to have some icing please."  
"Okay, Rahne. I was just wondering if you hit your head today. Not that you're acting strange of anything." Bobby added sarcastically. He turned around and started walking down the stairs, when Rahne pounced onto his shoulders. "Whoa! Hey!!" Bobby steadied himself and descended the last few steps. "Rahne, what're are you doing?"  
"You're right. I'm not as fun when I'm playful, am I. You want me in the other way." Rahne said, moving on Bobby. Before Bobby could say anything, she threw her arms around his neck, and kissed him with tongue action. Bobby didn't push away real fast, but finally he did.  
"Rahne, why are you acting like this?!"  
"It's Jubilee isn't it?! She's the one you like! Well, I bet you she can't do this!" Rahne pressed her lips to Bobby's again, giving him tongue action again. She put her hand in Bobby's hair, and slipped the other one up the back of Bobby's shirt, rubbing his bare back. They held the position, until a female gasp caused Bobby t push away.  
"Bobby!!" Jubilee yelled. "Rahne, you tramp!! Stay away from my man!!" Jubilee swung a punch at Rahne, catching her in the jaw. Rahne roundhouse kicked her in the side, and the both started to struggle.  
"I love catfights." Bobby said as he started to drool. Jubilee slapped him across the face, but as she did, Rahne leapt in the air, and side kicked Jubilee away from Bobby.  
"Come with me, Bobby." Rahne grabbed the front of Bobby's shirt and dragged him forward.  
Rahne found Roberto by the poolside, in his bathing suit and T- shirt, putting his stuff on a pool chair.  
"Hey Roberto, does this make you jealous?" Rahne questioned him. Then she placed a kiss smack on Bobby's lips. Roberto answered her question, by shoving Bobby toward the pool. But Bobby grabbed the front of Roberto's T-shirt, causing them both to fall in. Rahne laughed happily, and as the two guys came out, dripping wet and soaked, she took a seat for the show.  
"That's it Popsicle! You better keep your lips off Rahne!"  
"You better shut your mouth, Roberto!"  
Both guys yanked off their soggy T-shirts, and flung them to the pool ground, spraying Rahne with water. She giggled wildly. Both guys grappled each other, wrestling until they both threw each other into the pool again.  
Ororo came up to Rahne and gave her a concerned look.  
"May I ask what you three are doing?"  
"I'm just playing with my boy toys, Mrs. Munroe."  
"That's very interesting but---excuse me Rahne!!!"  
  
A/N: Hope you liked the chapter. Send in suggestions and please review.


End file.
